The War Between the Clans
by Littlewhisker123
Summary: A cat killed Hazelstar. A RiverClan cat killed Juniperstar of ThunderClan. ShadowClan and WindClan are bickering over territory. Breezepetal, Darkspots, and Mousetail want peace. Four cats prophesied by StarClan will stop this war. If you want to see what happens, read this.
1. Chapter 1

_*This story is kinda based off of the prophecy on the Warrior Cats RP community, so enjoy! :)*_ Three kits sat together near ThunderClan territory, looking back at what they thought was their "home". Their father was a maniac; killed many rogues, and almost taught his apprentice what _his_ idea of what the Warrior Code was. Their mother liked his style and so him and her became mates. When the mother, Maplesky, became pregnant with the three kits, the medicine cat was worried that she wouldn't make it as Maplesky had a reputation of having bleeding problems. And the medicine cat was correct. Maplesky didn't make it. And the medicine cat did nothing about it. It all started out with a dream, a minor prophecy that would make Maplesky go to StarClan instead of the Dark Forest. The medicine cat was greeted by a cat they never saw before. Whoever this mysterious StarClan cat was, it kept looking at the sky. _"A maple kept alive shall florish and destroy; but a maple left for dead will keep your Clan safe."_ It said. It's voice sounded like a female. Then the medicine cat woke up, startled from her dream. _A maple? What maple's are there? Is it a Maple tree? Someone with the name "Maple"?_ Then it hit them. _The cat from StarClan kept looking at the sky...and she speaks of a maple._ Maplesky! _Of course!_ As Maplesky had delivered her kits, she still bled out. "Why won't you do something?!" She yelled. But the medicine cat still stood there, and watched the queen die. The mate, promised himself that he would kill that medicine cat in the future. It never happened. He was in the sandy training area with his new apprentice, Redpaw. Little did they know that Littlewhisker, a highly respected warrior in ThunderClan, was watching them. She listened as the mentor, Oakwater, preached his version of the Warrior Code. Then he asked Redpaw to keep a secret to become a better warrior. The apprentice, not knowing anything about the _true_ warrior code, agreed to keep Oakwater's secret. "Sticking to this Warrior Code has helped me kill many rogues, and even, mysterious murders in other Clans." He told the apprentice. Then, Littlewhisker, who was so furious her fur may have been more of a light pink instead of white, leaped out of the bushes and tackled Oakwater. Redpaw backed off, not knowing what just happened in front of his eyes. "Don't listen to anything he said!" Littlewhisker said, and she added all the things _true_ warriors do, including the actual Warrior Code itself. Hearing all this, Redpaw stepped forward to the very injured Oakwater. "Please...don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she is saying. She is not your mentor..." He sputtered. But Redpaw already learned about Littlewhisker. She didn't kill for fun. She protected her Clan and followed the actual Warrior Code pretty well. She was brave, and smart. "My mum had told me about Littlewhisker before. She is brave and smart...unlike you! You may think you're brave, but...but you're not! You're just a coward, killing innocent cats for nothing just to build up your self-esteem! You're also a fool to think that I could keep a secret! I knew something felt strange you telling me that you killed cats before. I thought that...I thought that it seemed wrong to me. When I first got you as a mentor, I thought you were different...like you don't belong here in ThunderClan. I was right! I looked up to you...but not anymore." And with that, he slashed across Oakwater's throat, leaving him dead. "Well said, Redpaw. Well said. If you want, I can see if I can be your mentor from now on." Littlewhisker said to Redpaw. The kits, Darkkit, Breezekit, and Mousekit, never met their mother. But they felt that they were not trusted by any of the ThunderClan cats, so they ran off during the night. The three made plans to act like lost kits in different Clan territories so they would still have a Clan. "I'll go to ShadowClan! My name totally fits in!" Darkkit squeaked. "I will go to WindClan for the same reason." Breezekit, the oldest one (and the only female) said. Mousekit, the youngest, was stuck with the last choice. RiverClan. "But my name doesn't fit in with RiverClan!" He complained. "It will be fine, Mousekit!" Breezekit replied. "I will now go to ShadowClan. Wish me luck!" Darkkit announced. His siblings watched as he left- in the wrong direction. "I believe ShadowClan is this way." Breezekit said, pointing with her tail in the right direction. "Yeah! I can smell ShadowClan! Or I think its ShadowClan I smell...they smell yucky. Why would you wanna go there?" Mousekit added. "I'll get used to it. Besides, its the only way we can survive. We don't know how to hunt, or fight, or-" Darkkit was interrupted by Mousekit. "But I heard about rogues and loners, they may help us!" "It isn't worth the risk. Rogues may just kill us and eat us than helping." Breezekit said. The three siblings said their goodbyes to Darkkit and the kit, bound for ShadowClan, walked to his, hopefully, future Clan's territory. Darkkit took a step over the border, and waited for the dawn patrol that will come in the morning. Breezekit and Mousekit, feeling slightly lonely, sat there until the sun came up. It was past sun-high. "I hope Darkkit made it..." Mousekit whimpered. "I hope so too." Breezekit agreed. "How long until you have to go to WindClan?" Mousekit asked. "A few days at most." Breezekit answered. "We don't want to bring up any suspicions." "Well, that makes sense. But what are we going to eat?" Mousetail asked. "I'll try hunting. See what I can find. I saw an apprentice show some other kits the hunter's crouch before...I hope that will be enough. I will be back by sunset, I promise." She told Mousekit and went off into the woods, leaving Mousekit alone. Breezekit came back, bringing back a mouse. "You _caught_ something?!" Mousekit gasped. "No, I saw some cat kill it...I think it was going to come back later for it. Let's hope that cat doesn't looking for the cat who stole its food." Breezekit explained. Then the siblings shared the mouse. This system went on for a couple of days, with Breezekit managing to catch an injured thrush. Then it was time for Breezekit to head off for WindClan. "Be good, and be sure to wait three sunrises before going off to RiverClan, okay? I hope to see you soon, Mousekit!" Breezekit had told him and went off in the direction of a more sweeter scent, WindClan. Mousekit sat there, and waited, and waited, and waited. He then caught a fishy scent, and he assumed it was RiverClan. "I can't wait anymore! RiverClan, here I come!" He bounded in the direction of RiverClan after waiting for about 30 seconds after Breezekit had left. Mousekit quickly trotted back and said, "Bye, shelter Oak!" And went off again to RiverClan. It had been many, many moons later and the siblings had become warriors. They were now Darkspots, Breezepetal, and Mousetail. Recently, tensions had been high for all the Clans. Juniperstar had been murdered by an unknown RiverClan cat. Another unknown murder left Hazelstar of WindClan with one less life. ShadowClan and WindClan keep bickering over territory. Gatherings have been put to an end by StarClan many, many times. So many times that the moon has been covered with clouds day and night, so Gatherings were put on hold. ShadowClan and ThunderClan have teamed up, and WindClan and RiverClan have become allies. A war was breaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: WindClan Declares War

(Sorry about the last chapter with the underscores and stuff. I forgot to delete it. And also, it was Oakwater who took away Hazelstar's second life.)

That was it. The puzzle was solved. It was a ThunderClan cat who had murdered her. Patrols had investigated the scene and sniffed out the pawprints to be ThunderClan's doing. And they accuse RiverClan of killing their leader, yet they send their own cats to slaughter the WindClan leader? Pathetic.

"Hazelstar! Hazelstar!"

The stunning she-cat stepped out, her fluffy fur blowing in the small breeze. "Hazelstar! We've found ShadowClan scent all over our territory! _"_ The head of patrol yowled. Then we are having war! War against ThunderClan and ShadowClan!" She snarled fiercely. Everything fell silent in the camp. Kits peeked out of the nursery, warriors nervously shuffling their paws. Everyone had heard her declaration. Breezepetal stuck her head out of the warrior's den, then went back inside. _No no no no…this can't be…I know ShadowClan cats are foxhearts, but one isn't…and I may have to fight him? No…please StarClan no…_ Then Lilypaw walked out of the apprentice's den. Her eyes shown fear. Whitefeather, a WindClan warrior, stood there in shock. _Darkspots…just know…I will be sorry for every heartbeat that I have to fight you._ Breezepetal thought. "I will try as hard as I can to avoid fighting you, Darkspots." She vowed to herself. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but fortunately no other warrior heard her. The dark grey warrior could sense that Lilypaw's heart was beating fast. Breezepetal decided to pace around the camp, thinking that doing that would relieve her troubles. Since that did not help, she looked at Lilypaw and padded over to the apprentice, abandoning her original plan. _Maybe talking with her may help…_ Breezepetal thought as she approached the apprentice. Lilypaw looked at the older warrior, and Breezepetal smiled slightly at her. "I know, it's hard. But I have a feeling Aspenleaf may help. A lot." She told Lilypaw. The apprentice didn't reply, for she doesn't talk much. "Oh…I see. You don't feel like talking in a tragic situation like this. But…I think there was a prophecy, but as this war goes on, I may have to fight my brother-" Breezepetal shut her mouth tight. Lilypaw sighed. "You don't have to do what you don't want to do." She meowed in a soft voice. "I will try. I may be forced, or someone may notice and I may be thrown out of this Clan like how ThunderClan did!" Breezepetal's voice became louder and louder with each word until she walked off into the moors. Aspenleaf, a cat chosen in a prophecy, walked out of the warrior's den. His ears were flattened. "The war…" He muttered. Breezepetal walked out of the camp and walked over to the RiverClan border, hoping to find Mousetail hunting or on patrol. Thankfully, she saw him on a border patrol and _psted_ at him to get his attention. "Oh uh…you guys go on ahead…I think got a thorn in my paw. I'll catch up with you later." Mousetail said, mimicking a hurt paw. Once the patrol went on ahead, the RiverClan warrior put down his paw and sneaked over to his sister. "Mousetail!" Breezepetal whispered. "WindClan is having war against ThunderClan and ShadowClan! And I think that your Clan may become our ally or something!" Mousetail's expression showed that he wasn't too sure. "Maybe…but hey, at least we may be able to fight next to each other or something!" He said. "But I have to go now. It was nice talking with you, Breezepetal."

"Cannot disagree." Breezepetal replied. She completely understood and left the border and started walking back to camp. The warrior was at least ten fox-lengths away from the camp, but she could still hear Hazelstar's voice. "Every cat is in this war. Every warrior, leader, deputy, queen, and kit." She had said, but Breezepetal could not make it out due to the distance. _Great StarClan, was that loud for me to hear that._ She then bounded into the camp undetected and asked a warrior next to her what Hazelstar just said, using the excuse that she had to go to the dirtplace. Aspenleaf turned to face his leader. "Please, don't worry…" He soothed. "War? Against ThunderClan and ShadowClan?" Cloudyscar padded out of the warrior's den. "Won't we be outnumbered?" She whispered to her apprentice, Dustpaw. The young tom's neck fur was bristling, but it was not from Cloudyscar's comment. He shuffled his paws on the sandy ground of the WindClan camp. "Every cat?" Dustpaw coughed. It was very clear that he was afraid, from his facial expression to his tail's position. Apparently Hazelstar had heard Cloudyscar's comment. "We shall ally with RiverClan!" the leader declared. "ThunderClan was always weak, after all. Redstar hasn't attended a Gathering for moons. It's like they don't even care about the truce!" Breezepetal flattened her ears and unsheathed her claws slightly as she was just offended. She was _born_ in ThunderClan, and even though she hated them and agreed with all that Hazelstar had just said, Breezepetal still had respect for the mighty Clan. She then sheathed her claws, perked up her ears, and turned to Aspenleaf when he started talking. "Hazelstar! Everything will be okay, I promise you that." He says shyly. "I will stop this war…me and other Clan cats." Breezepetal could hear the calm warrior say. "No it won't, Aspenleaf!" Hazelstar snarled. "A ThunderClan cat _killed_ me! And some ShadowClan cat _purposely_ padded right. Into. _Our_ territory!" Aspenleaf then flattened his ears and nodded, saying nothing. Breezepetal could tell how he felt, feeling that same offended feeling a moment ago.

Breezepetal looked behind her and saw that Dustpaw sighed in relief at the fact that WindClan would ally with RiverClan. Cloudyscar did the same. "Forget the us-being-outnumbered part." She whispered to Dustpaw. Again, Hazelstar heard her, but said nothing this time. Silverleaf was sitting a little bit away from the rest of the cats, listening. She did not want to interfere one bit. Now, her brother, Eaglewhisper, always found some room to comment. "Now, Hazelstar, just because a ThunderClan cat killed you doesn't mean all of ThunderClan is just as bad. Not all cats are evil just because you came into contact with one of their claws that lead you to losing a life. You need to let it go." The tom meowed to the WindClan leader, his tail lashing slowly. At that time a young queen walked out of the nursery, shaking. "I know, Eaglewhisper. But they have gone _too far_ this time! They haven't attended a Gathering for moons, kill me, the WindClan leader, and show hostility to WindClan. Also, if that was not enough, they also have set paws on our territory before! Twice!" Hazelstar snapped. The shaking queen looked at her leader. "I-I'm s-sure we w-will b-be okay…" Her voice shook. Aspenleaf stayed close to the terrified queen. "Still, it doesn't mean we have to attack!" Another warrior, who was formerly a queen, growled at Hazelstar. "If you are going to question my leadership, then you can leave WindClan!" Hazelstar snapped. Breezepetal could understand that being leader was never easy. Boom, there was the peace and the prey, and oh, there are the newborn kits, safely delivered. Aspenleaf looked shocked and bounded over to his leader, leaving the shaky queen. "Calm down." He said to her. "Being the leader isn't as easy as you think." Hazelstar replied, her voice lowering. "I can understand." Breezepetal said to Hazelstar for the first time this meeting, and Aspenleaf dipped his head to his leader. By now dusk was falling. Breezepetal then sat there, pondering what just happened. Cloudyscar padded over to the warrior's den and tried sleeping, so her mind could rest, but all she could think of was the war. Dustpaw stayed outside, and listened to whatever else there was to say. His amber eyes are clouded with worry. Breezepetal then realized something. She sat there, in shock. It was a joyful shock. _Since WindClan will ally with RiverClan…_ "I get to fight alongside my brother!" She meowed, her voice barely above a whisper. But her feelings sank as she knew that she would have to fight against Darkspots, her other brother, in this war. And then her feeling went from first happy, then sad, and now anger. _And about ThunderClan…_ "Why would I care about ThunderClan? They were the ones who threw me out of there as a _kit!_ I had always thought that ThunderClan was the most loyal to the warrior code. But no…they go ahead and kill out leader instead!" Breezepetal meowled loudly, hoping to be heard. Cloudyscar turned to Breezepetal. "ThunderClan works in strange ways." She snorted.

Whitefeaher was silent. "Do we _really_ need the bloodshed?" She whispered to herself, hoping nobody would hear her. Aspenleaf heard. He sighed and started at Whitefeather. Ravenfur groaned. Aspenleaf turned to her and sighed. Silverleaf flattened her ears and backed up quietly, glancing at the ground. Breezepetal turned to Aspenleaf. "I just…don't want to…" She did not finish her thought. If cats could cry she would have been doing just that right now. Aspenleaf, in reply, dipped his head and shook his head for no particular reason. The dark grey warrior looked at the warrior's den. She sensed that Cloudyscar is finally asleep, but was having dreams about this war. Dustpaw unsheathed his claws. "It's not fair…why does our Clan have to suffer?" He growled to himself. All eyes then turned to a she-cat. "I'll question her leadership _now._ I'd rather go rogue than listen to her now." Silverleaf huffed. She dug her claws into the soft sand of the ground and padded farther away from the other WindClan cats and sat down. Cloudyscar quickly woke up with a gasp and ran back to Dustpaw and the others. Breezepetal would have gone and comforted Cloudyscar, but she wanted to be polite and not interrupt any conversation Cloudyscar and the apprentice had. She turned to Apenleaf. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked him. "Um…sure?" He replied, surprised at the sudden request. "I have two brothers. One of them, is in RiverClan and his name is Mousetail. But the other…Darkspots…" She choked out the rest of the words. "He's…he's in ShadowClan. I don't want to fight him. Lilypaw said I don't have to do what I don't want to do. But I may be forced to…"

"It will be okay." Aspenleaf replied. "And don't worry, I'll keep your secret."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brother and Sister, ShadowClan and WindClan

(This chapter may not be as long as the first two, and also, if you haven't noticed, I'm back!)

Thunderclan & Shadowclan, Windclan & Riverclan. The two "teams" at war. They were hostile to one another. Aspenleaf stood at the border of Shadowclan and Windclan. He hated wars. He was part of the prophecy. He was chosen to stop the war. And that's what he and three others will do. He wanted to stop it badly. It was dreadful. Cats were attacking each other when caught by borders. Aspenleaf's fur bristled as he scented a cat nearby. A brown speckled tom, known as Darkspots, ducked under a dead bush as he saw the WindClan warrior's fur bristle. Aspenleaf looked around. "Who goes there, mousebrain?" He snarled. Darkspots heard Aspenleaf and shrank back into the bush further. Then the tom recognized the voice. It sounded like Aspenleaf of WindClan. The ShadowClan warrior knew that this cat will help stop the war, so he walked out of the bush, hoping he would not go back to camp full of scratches for the medicine cat to treat. "Me. What are you doing near ShadowClan borders?" Darkspots snapped, walking out of the bush he was just in. "Excuse me, I was patrolling!" Aspenleaf snapped back. "That's what _real_ warriors do!"

"Solo? That's not the best idea I'm afraid…" Darkspots meowed, calming down as he saw a promising dark grey flash in the distance. He then looked for it again, not paying any attention to Aspenleaf. "I patrol by myself. Well, not really. I sneak away from the rest of the patrol to patrol by myself, if you know what I mean." Aspenleaf replied, calming down as well.

Darkspots then saw a head with light green eyes pop out of the grass on WindClan's moor, holding a dead rabbit in her jaws. "Hey, Aspenleaf, look at this rabbit I just caught!" He heard the other WindClan warrior say and he saw that the rabbit she was proudly holding was very plump. "Very good!" Aspenleaf meowed, still staring at the ShadowClan warrior. He didn't even glance at her. Then Darkspots and the WindClan warrior locked eyes. "Darkspots?" She asked. "Breezepetal! I was just looking for you!" Darkspots said, relieved. "You _know_ this cat?" Aspenleaf growled. "Aspenleaf, this is Darkspots, my brother in ShadowClan. We usually talk in private since we really don't have the time to do so because of this war and all…" She introduced. Then a ShadowClan patrol started walking up. None of the cats saw or scented them before it was too late. "What are you doing?" The head of the patrol growled at Darkspots. The panicked tom looked around. Aspenleaf had disappeared. "I was…challenging this WindClan cat!" He lied. "This is _war_ we're talking about. If you find a WindClan cat, attack him or her! No mercy!" The head of the patrol snarled. "So, if you don't want to be thrown out of ShadowClan, obey me!" It had turned out that the head of the patrol was the deputy of ShadowClan, Foxspring. _That's it…I have to fight her. My most dreaded wish._ Breezepetal backed up a little, not wanting to be attacked. "I'm sorry…" Darkspots whispered to his sister. He then bunched his haunches and tackled Breezepetal. He would be representing his Clan. He would represent his team. Breezepetal did not fight back. Her brother kept scratching and making wounds on her. "Alright, that's enough. That just shows that WindClan is pathetic and weak." Foxspring growled. Darkspots bared his teeth slightly at him, offended at the fact that he was forced to fight his own sister. Somehow embarrassed, he looked down at his paws. They were covered with a red, sticky liquid. Blood. The noon patrol moved on, patrolling the rest of the WindClan border, rescenting their borders, then they would head back to camp and report to Silverstar, the ShadowClan leader, what happened to poor Breezepetal and tell the Clan that WindClan was pathetic and weak, just as Foxspring said. Darkspots looked back at his sister. He saw her scratches and wounds oozing with blood and most of her fur was caked with blood, instead of the beautiful dark grey she-cat she had once been before she was attacked by her own brother when she was hunting. Darkspots could smell Breezepetal's rabbit in ShadowClan territory. One of the cats in the patrol took it from her. Then the WindClan she-cat looked up, her light green eyes that were once bright and joyful; now looked dull. Her expression looked terrified, like she couldn't trust her brother in ShadowClan anymore. "Please, Breezepetal…" Darkspots started, but Breezepetal stood up slowly and interrupted. "I know. It's alright." She said, her ears flattened. "It's okay that you are cowardly enough to just say that we're siblings and that we would never attack each other! If they threw you out of ShadowClan I would have made sure you could be with me in WindClan. But now…I don't know what you have become." She turned and hobbled quickly back to her camp. "I'm sorry! I hope you can understand!" Darkspots yelled after her. _She's right…what_ have _I become? Now she may never want to have a friendly conversation ever again._

He then slunked back to camp, his tail dragging along behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Another Cat from WindClan

(By the way Breezepetal had fully recovered from her wounds and has restored friendship with her brother Darkspots. And sorry It's so short!)

Ravenfur was padding along the Windclan-Riverclan border, a look of annoyance on her face. Her eyes were cloudy with sleep deprivation and her fur was slightly matted, like she hadn't been caring for it for a while. She had yawned widely, before sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. Breezepetal kept hearing her mutter things in her sleep, like "What do you mean?" "What is this place?" and "I couldn't hear you, can you repeat it?" Ravenfur had always woken up after the third one, then shook it off like it was nothing. It wasn't. However, Breezepetal had noticed that something was bugging the other cat, so she had been following her.

Breezepetal was staying low in the tall grass, but her dark grey pelt was easy to pick out in the light shades of tan and green of the grass. Ravenfur was too tired to see Breezepetal. The WindClan warrior, out of exhaustion, placed her head in her paws as she laid down. She yawned once more as she watched over the border; not really paying attention to her surroundings.

Not liking her uncomfortable position anymore, Breezepetal stood up and walked over to Ravenfur. "What do you want?" She meowed to the dark grey she-cat. She kept her head facing away from the other cat, not wanting to look at Breezepetal. "I was wondering what keeps bugging you." Breezepetal said. "I can see that, you know. It doesn't take a detective to figure that out."

"Nothing important." Ravenfur mewed with a yawn. It was very obvious that she was exhausted. "Well, whatever it is, it sure is making you tired." Breezepetal paused. "It _is_ important, isn't it?"

"Who knows?" Ravenfur's tone was full of annoyance, as if she didn't know whether if it was important or not herself. "I have been really tired myself, trying to talk to my brothers. I never really see them around anymore." Breezepetal replied, hoping that would make Ravenfur crack. "Huh." The tired she-cat sighed. "This is all because of a dream, isn't it?" The dark grey she-cat hinted. Then Ravenfur's eyes widened almost immediately. "H-how did you know?" She stammered. "I heard you murmur things in your sleep. After one particular phrase you always wake up. You just brush it off like it was nothing." Breezepetal explained. "Okay, okay, it was all because of a dream. I don't want to share that because I don't want to look weak, especially because of this war." Ravenfur meowed. "There was this StarClan cat, who said something at the end of the dream every time. It sounded like he said 'you will stop this'."

"You know, Aspenleaf is chosen by StarClan to stop this war. He said that this cat said that same phrase." Breezepetal replied. "What?" Ravenfur gasped. "Me? In a _prophecy?_ No, I can't do that, I don't know how, I may look stupid, and—" The other she-cat interrupted her. "You have another cat in the _same Clan_ that will help you!" Breezepetal encouraged. "Oh…okay. But please, don't share what I just told you with anyone else, please?" Ravenfur pleaded.

"Don't worry." Breezepetal said. "Your secret is safe with me." She remembered the secret that she had shared with Aspenleaf the other day. They both then started walking back to camp.

"Oh, come on!" A tom's voice yowled. "Breezepetal!" The two WindClan she-cats whipped their heads around. They saw a tom in RiverClan territory, waving his long tail back and forth slowly. He seemed to be smiling. "Oh, Mousetail!" Breezepetal bounded over to him. Ravenfur trailed behind a bit more slowly. Once she catched up to the border, she asked "Wha? Who? How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, this is Mousetail, my brother!" Breezepetal happily answered. "Brother? In a different Clan?" Ravenfur asked. "It's a…long story, heh." Mousetail answered this time. "Well, I'm going to head back to camp." The prophesized she-cat said, and left in the direction of the camp, leaving the other two to talk in peace.

"Good news, brother!" Breezpetal started the conversation. "What? What is it?" The RiverClan warrior asked. "WindClan has allied with RiverClan. Your Clan!" She replied. "We can fight side by side!"

"But what about Darkspots?" Mousetail wondered. Breezepetal just looked down. "Oh…I guess this war has taken a toll on you."

"No, it's okay. He just attacked me…or else we would have been thrown out of ShadowClan. I guess I got a little carried away after that." The WindClan warrior said. Then Mousetail and Breezepetal continued to talk.


End file.
